


I'll Make This Feel Like Home

by BoyOhBoy_Pro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyOhBoy_Pro/pseuds/BoyOhBoy_Pro
Summary: “We can go home. Imagine it.”Peggy’s voice continues echoing in his head even as Maria’s voice fills the quinjet and he remembers.“Would you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPTillTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/gifts).



“Sam isn’t sticking around for the ‘after party’ of the party?” Maria prodded playfully as she finished making her way up the stairs. She thought he would’ve stayed to at least freak out over meeting the Avengers, instead of hugging her and Natasha goodnight before leaving.

Steve gave her a smile and shrugged, “Apparently he still has his job in DC, only came up for the weekend.” The super soldier chuckled then, “A normal life.”

Maria reached over for his arm, tugging him over until she could slip underneath it and lean against him, and they both stood for a moment, looking down over the party crowd through the window. “With his being friends with Captain America, I doubt a normal life will be an option for long,” she felt his grip tighten slightly, “Domestic can be boring anyway, we have this.” 

Except Maria had noticed, Steve’s distancing, his new need to stay at their apartment in the city more than at the tower. He’d explained himself when she asked one night, “Ever since D.C. and Bucky, I guess I’ve just been remembering home more. Brooklyn when me and Bucky were younger. When we’d sleepover at each other’s houses, our Ma’s, how we’d watch each other’s backs,” he’d ran his fingers along her cheek before smiling almost sheepishly, “Been trying to find home..” Trying to find Bucky.

Maria wouldn’t know about a home like that, not with the way she had grown up. She didn’t have a home in her, especially for someone so deserving of a home like Steve. There was no home in a woman who often fell asleep on her own desk at work, a woman whose boss had to kick her out or else she’d stay the night. There was no home in someone who had never felt at home in her own childhood or who thrived in a world of paperwork and war. And Steve, he either hadn’t noticed or decided to ignore what she believed would be the dealbreaker in their relationship. Would it be?

The only reason she hadn’t ended it herself was because she was selfish, not immune to Steve’s kindness. Sitwell’s words rang true, no matter how much she had tried to forget them, or stuff them into a locked box in the back of her mind. Her connection to Steve Rogers would most likely be her end, but who wouldn’t follow him even through hell if he asked?

A home. Maybe what the twins in Sokovia were looking for. 

Remembering the twins at that moment -her insensitivity, directed at Steve- sent an uncomfortable jolt through her stomach. She turned to face him, pressing a kiss to his lips and slipping her arms underneath his jacket in a hug, “M’sorry about earlier, about the twins. You were right.” She pressed another kiss onto his jaw and shivered, waiting almost tensely to hear Steve’s response.

Steve pulled away only to tug his jacket off with a chuckle. “How hard was it to get that apology out?” Her eyes narrowed and he couldn’t help another chuckle, “It’s fine.” He held the jacket out to her then and waited, his expression sure when she paused.

Even a year into their relationship, this was a loaded move, and Steve knew that. She’d never been very tactful until Steve, had never let herself let go so much with someone, both emotionally and physically. And once she joined the Marines, even less, public displays of affection had been practically non-existent, a woman in power like her or Pepper never really had the luxury with such scrutiny focused on them. Dare she let herself go in public and the ones who believed themselves powerful because of their dicks wouldmoot her abilities. And Steve knew this, Maria having pointed this out too many times to count. It didn’t stop him, even with the careful look she gave him. “You were shivering. You don’t have to.” 

His tone was what caused Maria to reach for the jacket finally, always giving her veto power. It was a party, everyone was having fun and damn it if she wasn’t going to take advantage of these things before Steve realized what she couldn’t be and walked away. “Let’s go socialize? I think Thor wanted to try his luck at getting you drunk.” She let herself relax, pushing away any intruding thoughts as she pulled on the jacket.

He gave her a look that sent heat moving through her like a wave before he began to lead the way downstairs, “Let’s socialize.”

-

“Would you?”

“...Let me know is he leaves anymore messages.”

She knows he wouldn’t. She wouldn’t. Who is she without a war, who is Captain America without a war? And the Avengers? Even if he’d been looking for a home lately, this job would never fully leave someone like Steve. Who had such a deep set loyalty to the good, the protection of his people and the world.

Neither of them stay at their apartment for next few days as Ultron wreaks havoc.

-

_ “We can go home. Imagine it.” _

Peggy’s voice continues echoing in his head even as Maria’s voice fills the quinjet and he remembers.

_ “Would you?” _

He wouldn’t, he knows why, both Peggy and Maria would know why. Lost in his own thoughts later at the farmhouse, Steve finally realizes that he’s already found a home, even through the chaos that they live in. 

-

Steve pulls her into a quiet moment in a storage closet on the helicarrier after. He holds her tightly in a long hug before pulling her in for a kiss full of relief and something else that sends her insides jolting before pulling away with a grin. “I can’t wait to get home,” his whisper is as shaky as he is.

Maria stares at him for a moment, rubbing at the dirt on his face before pulling him down for another, softer kiss. She smiles into it just before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together, “We’ve still got work to do, Captain.” She knows still that his home won’t be complete without Bucky, but to hear the conviction in his voice sends a welcome warmth through her. And she’ll help him find Bucky, no matter how hard it is or how long it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, and I'm really sorry it's so short... School has been a pretty big pain in the ass lately..
> 
> Happy Holidays anyway!


End file.
